The Tales of Blue, Black, Blonde, and Green
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: What's this? a Drunk Rogue? Flirty Sting? Bored Freed? and the only sane one, Jellal. And their all close friends? Yep! Drinking, Teasing, Loving idiots but friends! XD These are just a few one-shots on the yaoi pairings of fairy tail! Full of laughs and
1. Cute, Hot or just plain Sexy Men!

"I am NOT, for a fact playing truth or dare with you" freed glared towards sting. The other man chuckled and threw an arm over the rune mage.

"OHH please Freed! You know you want to play with us" sting said motioning to the other men sitting at the table with him. Freed frowned. Sting had asked to take him out for a drink this after noon on his way back to fairy tail from a mission. Freed only agreed because he felt he needed one. Little did he know that his little friend was trying to be frisky. He even brought the other two with them this time.

Rogue looked up at them behind his empty bottle. "s-shut up Sting you're loud" he groaned. Freed shook his head raised an eyebrow at his other best friend

"And you're drunk" he pointed out. Rogue groaned again and laid his head the closest object he could which just so happened to be Jellal, his boyfriend. The blue haired man patted his head and chuckled.

"You know how Rogue can't hold his alcohol." Jellal said smiling up at his green haired friend.

Sting looked at them with a slight pout. "Come on guys it's just a little game!" he whined. Freed rolled his eyes. He knew this wasn't just some game, it was sting being sting. His blonde haired friend was planning something and he knew if he agreed to this little game, some was gonna go down.

"Like I said, I'm not in it" freed said tipping his drink to his mouth. Sting lightly tapped the bottom making freed chug down more than he intended. "God damn it Sting!" he said in between coughs, slamming the glass onto the table. Sting laughed at him and gave and innocent smile.

"Oh did you only want a sip?"

"Shut the fuck up Sting just shut the fuck up" sting laughed. Jellal looked at the both of them and grinned holding up is hands and forming his fingers into the shape of a square bordering around freed and sting. Closing one eye he chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next 'it' couple of Fiore! Starring Freed and Sting Justine! So coooool!" he said mocking Jason. Freed narrowed his eyes at him and flipped the bird one good time.

"Nooooo!" Sting said with another pout. "Why his last name!"

Jellal shrugged and smirked. "I heard you always put the person who's the Seme first therefore if you two ever got married you'd have Freed's last name"

"Oh come on, freed!? Freed is a Uke. I Top."

"Excuse me" Freed said shoving sting as the other man laughed.

"See! You're just too cute!" he laughed and pecked freed on the cheek "my princess"

"Go fuck yourself" freed said glaring.

Sting wiggled his eyebrows. "Only if you watch, baby"

"Shut the hell up"

Sting grinned and turned back to Jellal. "Fine since my princess doesn't want to play truth or dare how about we play spin the bottle" Jellal hummed a little as if he was thinking about it.

"What about you rogue, want to play?" he asked nudging the dosing off male on his shoulder. The dragon slayer mumbled something before hugging jellal's arm and frowning.

"Sting just has….. to kiss…." He sighed and finished his sentence "freed"

Sting frowned. "Shut up you're drunk" Jellal laughed and waved him off.

"No I think he's right" he said wiggling his eyebrows at sting.

"Keep wiggling them and I'll rip 'em off" he threatened. Jellal stuck out his tongue, Rogue did the same. Freed looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"You people" he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that" sting and rogue said at the same time. Freed groaned and leaned back in his chair.

Sting tapped his glass on the table as if he was a judge and grinned. "Attention, we will now began spin the bottle" he said in a deeper voice.

"No one agreed to that" freed pointed out.

"No one agreed against it either"

"Well I am. No spin the bottle"

"Fine princess" Sting said pouting. Freed just rolled his eyes. Jellal smiled and tapped his glass on the table this time. Rogue hugged tighter at the sudden noise.

"Why…. So…. noisy loud?" he grumbled. Jellal patted his head again.

Jellal looked back at sting and sighed "I got an idea. How about no game and we just hang out like we intended to do in the first place. Plus I think my little Rogue here is too drunk for some competition."

"I am not… not not not" Rogue frowned and lightly punched Jellal in the chest. Freed laughed at the two.

"Rogue is sooo cute when he's drunk" Sting said grinning at his partner.

"I'm not a cute!" Rogue yelled snuggling closer to Jellal.

"Oh yes you are with your pink cheeks and funny sentences"

"Sentences… are not a cute" he snapped.

"Whoa! Somebody's moody!" Jellal teased. "Should we walk the real drunk princess home and to bed? He's gonna have a bad hangover in the morning"

Freed nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should."

"Fine" sting said standing up and stretching. Jellal pulled Rogue up who grumbled and swatted at his helping hands.

"Gotta do it on myself!" he huffed. Sting busted out laughing at his friend.

"Rouge let your boyfriend help you walk and stop being so stubborn" freed said a small chuckle in his voice.

Jellal grabbed his arm and threw it around his shoulders. Rogue didn't complain this time, he just pouted. "Alrighty lets go"

~X~

"Natsu's hot" sting suggested.

"No he's not" Freed said frowning at the other man.

"Oh but I bet you think Laxus is" Jellal said smirking. Freed blushed at that and focused on the street they were walking on. Jellal chuckled. "I knew it! You do think Laxus is hot!"

Sting made a slight humming sound. "Now that man is far from hot, he's crazy sexy"

"Like Natsu?"

"We all have our opinions" sting said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Freed looked back to his blonde friend and lifted an eyebrow. "Natsu really out of all people?"

"Gajeel" Rogue offered. The other three groaned in agreement.

"Yes!" Sting said grinning. Jellal bumped him with his hip and smirked.

"Sting your crazy"

"Was it just me or did I hear Freed agree with us?" Sting teased grabbing the other man by throwing his arms around his shoulders from behind.

Freed shook him off with a slight blush. "Gajeel's alright"

"That's a fine man" Rogue said from under Jellal's arm.

"Gray" Jellal said.

"You just named a god" sting said. Freed shook his head. Here they were name men from various guilds and rating them. Freed sighed and thought about the last name.

"Gray is cool" he said.

"Pun not intended" sting added with a chuckle.

"I know right"

"Gray is nice to look at. I like his hair" Rogue mumbled.

"Lyon" Freed named.

Sting raised his eyebrow. "The other ice mage?" he nodded. "niiiiiccccceee!"

"Sting I really think you're gay" Jellal teased

Sting shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never know"

"Sting likes women too much to be gay" Rogue pointed out. "Like that Erza woman"

Freed snapped his head to Sting. "God no! You like Erza?" he said in mock surprise.

"She's hot" Sting admitted Jellal growled. Sting just smirked. "Ooh? Is someone jealous?"

"Shut up Sting, no I am not" Jellal said. Then he grinned over to rogue. "Besides I've got rogue"

"I hate you two"

"I don't care!"

"Mooooody!" Sting taunted.

Freed thought of another guy. "Cobra"

Rogue raised a hand and shook his head. "That man is hot"

"Agreed" Jellal said.

"Ohhhhh sweet heavens! If only he wasn't in prison" sting said in a moan.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if he wasn't?"

"I'd sleep with him"

"Yep he's gay"

Freed laughed as Rogue said, "Orga"

Freed tapped the bottom of his chin and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so"

"It's the same as Laxus, crazy sexy" Sting said grinning.

Jellal nodded. "Yeah the hair is hot"

"Ohhhhh the celestial spirit Lucy has!" sting said. "Loke was it?"

"Mine" Rogue said with a slight edge in his voice. Jellal bust out laughing.

"I thought I was yours" Jellal pouted. Rogue smiled.

"You are, I just like loke"

"You better only _like_ him"

Freed smirked. "We're gonna have to fight for him" he joked.

Rogue growled. "Sorry, that's one man you can't touch"

"And you call me crazy" Sting said with a sigh.

"Bixslow" Freed said

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jellal said. "Just pure sexiness right there!"

"Mmmhmm" Rogue hummed.

Sting smirked. "I can work with that" freed shoved him and chuckled.

"Sting shut up" he said.

"Ohh so you want him all to yourself!? Then that means I have Laxus and Natsu"

Rogue snorted. "You can have Natsu. Loke, Gajeel, and Jellal are mine. Especially Jellal."

"I'm claiming the Ice boys! But not before rogue. Rogue is forever mine!" Jellal said with eagerness in his voice. Freed shook his head. Who were these people again? Just what if those men heard them talking about them like that.

"Oh Elfman" Freed suddenly thought of. The other three froze.

Jellal threw his hands up into an X "I'm not answering that"

Rogue just stared at him. "No comment"

Sting cringed. "This conversation is over"

Freed sighed. "You people"

~X~

Jellal sighed as he stepped into his house. Rogue behind him. Then freed. Then sting. "Why the heck did you follow me home" he said shaking his head.

"I'm crashing here" sting said flopping onto a couch.

"I'm drunk" rogue said collapsing into a chair.

Freed was already in the kitchen "I'll cook something for you guys." Jellal shook his head.

"You make yourselves at home too easily" Jellal sighed and kicked off his shoes before walking over to rogue and picking him up, planting him in his lap.

Sting cringed. "You two are way too touchy feely." He said rolling his eyes. "Too much P.D.A"

"Oh?" Jellal chuckled, clearly amused. "You say that as if you don't let your girlfriend sit in your lap" sting gave him an appointed look

"For one, I don't have a girlfriend. I single and proud. Secondly, Rogue is _your_ _boyfriend_. Thirdly-"

"You've got the hots for Natsu and Freed. Can't have them both" Jellal joked cutting him off.

"I wouldn't mind having both the salamander and my princess" Sting looked into the kitchen with a grin. "Right my darling" he called out

"Screw you sting" freed called back

"Anytime my honey" Jellal just smiled.

Rogue shook head before laying it on jellal's chest. "You two just get together already" he mumbled.

~X~

"I'm going to bed" Jellal called out before him and rogue closed his bedroom door. Sting pouted on the couch before looking over freed who was just finishing the dishes.

"Freeeeeed" he whined. Freed came into the room and frowned down at his friend

"What?"

"Come sit in my lap"

"Not a chance" freed walked back into the kitchen. Sting stuck out his bottom lip and frowned.

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No"

"With a cherry on top?"

"Not even with a cherry on top" sting stood up and walked into the kitchen. Freed was putting up a dried plate before he turned to the blonde dragon slayer. "Go to bed sting" he said sternly.

"Only if you come with me"

"Then you're staying up all night"

Sting grabbed the other man and pretended to cry in chest. "Awwwww Freed, why are you so cruel!" he whined.

"Shut up and get off of me. You should go take a bath"

"Together?"

"No"

"Freeeeeed!" the rune mage sighed and shook his head.

"If you leave me alone I sleep with you tonight." Sting shot his head up with the biggest grin.

"Really!"

"Yes really now go take a bath" sting nodded and pecked his friend on the forehead.

"Thank you my sweet heart"

"Stop with the nicknames already!"

~X~

**Wasn't this cute! I just love Sting and Freed and Jellal and rogue. I don't know why though XD**

**Anyway next chapter is called. Danger within the karaoke.**

**As always thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
